


The Actions of Peña

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Major Character Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Peña knew they couldn’t walk away from this. So he knew what he had to do. Grabbing his phone he dialled a number and raised it to his ear.‘Who are you calling?’-What if the raid to catch Velasco didn’t go the way Peña planned?
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a story I'd thought up a while ago and I've only just got around to writing it. I hope you enjoy and please review!

Peña watched as Limon left the building, another familiar face right behind him and he lowered his fist from his lips as his mouth opened in shock.

‘Oh, Shit. That’s Velasco.’ he said in English, his heart racing at the prospect of catching him.

‘Shit. What do we do?’ Asked Trujillo in Spanish, his eyes flitting between Peña and their target.

‘We stick with Velasco. The other one doesn’t matter.’ he replied in the same tongue, eyes fixed on his quarry 

‘How many guys do you think are inside, Peña?’

‘Too many for just us two, no?’ he returned as he looked at Trujillo.

‘Yeah, we’d be screwed.’ Replied the younger man, both of them returning their attention to the to Velasco and Limon.

Peña licked his lips as he contemplated what to to do.

‘Son of a bitch. We should call for back up. Right?’ Trujillo continued, looking to Javier for guidance.

Peña knew they couldn’t walk away from this. So he knew what he had to do. Grabbing his phone he dialled a number and raised it to his ear.

‘Who are you calling?’

He didn’t answer. A deep voice sounded from the other end of the phone and Peña’s heart began to race at the prospect of what he was doing.

‘I need back up.’ he stated ‘We are sat staring by a building that contains Valesco but there are too many inside for me to deal with.’

‘Where are you?’ the voice asked.

Javier fired off the address, realising there was no going back as he hung up the phone.

‘Who was that?’ Pushed Trujillo, but still, Peña didn't answer.

Thirty minutes passed and a large truck pulled up behind them, both men looking behind them as the occupants of the truck started to get out.

‘What's going on, Pena?’ questioned the younger man, his expression a little panicked.

‘I’ll handle this.’ he replied as he got out of the car and turned to face the men.

The agent chewed his bottom lip nervously, part of him starting to regret the decision he’d made. Berna headed the group, the Castaño brothers right behind him.

‘This is Trujillo. You can trust him.’ Stated Peña, his heart in his throat.

‘You are finally seeing the light, Javier.’ said Berna, a small smile tugging at his lips.

‘Let's just see if this works.’ He replied, his face doing nothing to hide his nerves.

‘You two coming?’ questioned Fidel.

Peña and Trujillo exchanged a look before Javier nodded in reply, his hand travelling to his weapon behind his back.

‘Okay, then. You two, in the front with me. Berna, with his men, around back. Understood?’ Stated Fidel as his eyes flitted between the two men.

‘Just stay clear of the windows.’ said Carlos, his eyes fixed on Peña.

Javier gave him a small nod, fumbling with the grip of his weapon in his waistband and standing back so the men could sprint past him. Trujillo and he exchanged a look as they both drew their weapons, he could tell the younger man wasn’t impressed with the deal he’d made but there was little they could do to stop it now.

A loud bang sounded just ahead as the two of them sprinted to catch up with the rest of the party, smoke billowing from the doorway that had just been blown. Javier pulled off his sunglasses and scrunched his eyes together slightly to protect them from the smoke, coughing slightly as he crept into the building. His eyes scanned the dimly lit room for Velasco. He spotted a stairwell to the rear of the building, stepping towards it and up with his weapon held firmly in front of him. He was stopped in his tracks by a man stepping into his path, his weapon pointed directly at the agent. They dropped like a stone as they took a bullet to the head, Peña leaning against the walls as he sucked in a nervous breath. That's when Velasco shot up the stairs in front of him, prompting him to sprint up after him. He ran across the open rooftop towards the wall he knew the man must have jumped over, shouting when he spotted him trying to find an escape route from the roof. Javier managed to duck down just in time as Velasco fired a shot at him, the bullet hitting the wall and sending small bits of brick flying. He heard a crash, jumping to his feet he sprinted across the flimsy metal roof and down the stairs beside where Velasco had fallen. He ran into a yellow room, gun in front of him as he scanned for his quarry. His attention was caught by the sound of a door slamming against a wall and he ran back to the stairs, the door in question still swinging on its hinges. Javier sprinted through it, catching up to Velasco in the narrow alleyway that it led to. He ran hard after the man, dogging the shots that were fired at him as people screamed around him. He followed him down another narrow alley. It opened up on his left to reveal a view of the city below as he closed in on his target. Velasco knew the agent was going to catch him so he stopped in his tracks, firing two shots at Javier. One hit the agent in the shoulder and the other in the gut. He stood there in shock, red spreading quickly across his beige shirt. He watched as Velasco sprinted away, his knees giving way as everything went dark.

§

Steve pushed the door of their apartment open, Connie right behind him. She smiled at her husband as he motioned for her to enter before him, closing the door behind him as he followed her in.

‘Can’t you stay just one more week?’ he asked as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

‘We’ve talked about this.’ she said as she rolled her eyes at him ‘I have to get home to our daughter. Olivia remember her?’

‘Yes, yes.’ he replied as he chuckled at her, pulling her into a kiss as they swayed on the spot.

They were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

‘You should get that.’ she said as looked at him.

‘Whatever it is it can wait till tomorrow.’ he replied as he kissed her hungrily, their tongues dancing as the heat between them started to build.

The phone rang again and Connie pushed him towards it ‘It must be important for them to try you twice.’ she said as she perched on the couch.

Steve grabbed the phone and answered ‘Murphy… Wow, Trujillo slow down.’ his tone turned serious as his smile disappeared ‘What?’

He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up, shock filling his features as he attempted to process what he’d been told.

‘Steve, what is it?’ Asked Connie as she jumped to her feet, crossing the room to reach him ‘Steve?’

‘Javi...’

‘What about him?’ she asked as she placed her hand on his arm 'Steve, you’re scaring me.’

‘He and Trujillo came across a bolthole where Velasco was hiding out.’ he paused, his voice shaking ‘He called for back up but was told to stand down. Instead, he took matters into his own hands and stormed the place. He chased Velasco through the streets and...’

He paused, trying to find the right words to say next. He looked at Connie whose blue eyes were fixed on him, tears forming on in the corners of them as she started to piece things together. 

‘Steve, what happened?’

‘He was shot.’ he replied, a single tear slipping down his cheek ‘He took one to the shoulder and one to the abdomen. The doctors don’t think he’ll make it.’

Connie’s knees went weak, Steve catching her before she fell and guiding her to the couch. They sat down beside one another, holding hands as they both allowed their emotions to spill.

‘They’re sending a chopper to get me, they want me back tonight.’ said Steve, his voice wobbling.

‘I’m coming.’

‘But Olivia!’

‘Steve, Javi is our friend. He needs his friends with him and you need your wife!’

Steve sobbed at her statement, pulling her close so he could plant a kiss on her temple. A car arrived not an hour after they’d received the call to take them to the helipad. The couple clambering into the aircraft and holding onto one another as it took off. The chopper ride felt like an age when in reality it was only a few hours. They landed on the green directly across from the main entrance to the hospital, Steve wasting no time jumping out when the aircraft landed and the door was opened by Trujillo. He and Connie were led by the man through the hospital halls, keeping a brisk pace as they came to intensive care. They were led to the far end of the wing. Several Search Bloc men kept guard and gave them a nod as they passed. Trujillo brought them to a door where Colonel Martinez was waiting for them, the younger man giving the Colonel a salute before leaving again. 

‘Agent Murphy.’ he nodded, his gaze drifting to Connie ‘And Mrs Murphy I assume.’

‘And you are?’ questioned Steve. 

‘Colonel Martinez. Colonel Carillo’s replacement.’ he replied.

Steve’s eyes drifted to the door behind him, noticing that all the blinds had been drawn.

‘How is he?’ he choked as he tried to keep his calm.

‘He suffered serious internal injuries. He lost 35% of his total blood volume and has had to have 2 blood transfusions. The bullet went in at an angle, piercing his spleen and his lung and ended up lodged in his rib. They have removed his spleen and inserted a chest drain. He has also been intubated. The next 48 hours are critical.’

The Colonel opened the door and ushered for them to enter, Connie guiding her husband by the elbow as they stepped into the dimly lit room. Javier was covered in tubes and wires and as they stepped closer to the man they felt their emotions getting the better of them, the tube between his lips sending them over the edge. Connie walked up to his bedside, taking in his pale features. His chest was bare but for the dressings that covered his wounds. She took his hand in hers, squeezing it before looking up at Steve, his complexion very much matching Javier’s. His eyes were red with tears, his nose running as he sobbed.

‘Dammit Javi.’ he sobbed as he fell into the chair beside the bed.

Connie watched her husband as he threw his face into his hands and wept, her heart shattering at the sight. She’d seen injuries like this before, she knew Javi's chances were slim and so she said a prayer. She begged God to spare him. She knew that after losing Carillo, Steve wouldn’t survive losing Javi swell. She thought back to what she'd said to Steve in the car after their visit to Carillo's wife, about how she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She'd never stopped to think how she'd feel was Javi. In the time she'd spent with Steve in Columbia, she and Javi had developed a strong relationship. The three of them spending many evenings drinking together and talking about the mistakes they'd made in their youth. She'd tried setting him up several times with girls she'd befriended but things never worked. She would tease him about it when Javier claimed to be good with the ladies and he would always give as good as he got back. Now that she was in that situation though she realised that she'd be devastated if she lost him, the thought of it making her heart hurt. If that's how she felt about it the idea of losing Javier, she dreaded to think about how her husband was feeling right now. She perched on the end of the bed, holding Javi's hand close to her hear and watching the uniform rise and fall of his chest. 

'Come on Javi.' she said softly 'Stay with us... please.' 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this has taken so long. Been a rather hectic week or so with work. Hope this was worth the wait!

The night was long. Steve slept in the chair beside Peña’s bed and Connie had ended up sleeping beside Javi, her hand never letting go of his. She’d been woken early that morning by a nurse coming to check on Javier, the woman standing and watching as she checked his incisions and she felt sick. The whole situation felt so wrong when she saw who the person in the bed was. Steve had woken as the nurse left, wincing at the aches and pains he’d developed from sleeping in a chair.

‘How is he?’ he asked, rubbing his tired eyes with the palms of his hands.

‘The same.’ she replied as she plumped the pillows beneath his head.

No further words were exchanged for several hours. One of the nurses brought another chair into the room for Connie and so they sat there and watched him intensely; like if they took their eyes off him he would fade away. Morning transitioned into afternoon and they continued to sit in a tense silence, the air so thick that it was almost tangible.

‘Do you want some coffee?’ asked Connie, looking up at her husband who was staring at a knot in the wood of the cabinet beside the bed.

‘Hmmm…’ he looked up at his wife and gave her a tired smile ‘Oh yes. Thank you, baby.’

Connie stood up and walked out. Trujillo was stood just outside the door, his usual tan skin was pale and he shifted nervously on his feet.

‘How is he?’ He asked, looking at Connie with sad eyes.

‘The same.’ Connie gave him a sad smile before looking around the ward ‘do you know where I can get some coffee?’

‘There’s a machine just through there.’ he replied, pointing at an oak door across from them.

She nodded in thanks and made her way there, pushing the door open and entering a small Kitchenette, There was indeed a coffee machine along with a vending machine. At the far end of the room was a small cosy with a bookshelf against one wall and a couch on the other, a table just to the left of it with chairs pushed neatly underneath and magazines fanned out on top. She made her way to the coffee machine and had it pour two, scanning the bookshelf and finding one book in English which she took without question. Tucking it under her arm she grabbed the two coffee cups and carefully pulled the door open. She walked out to chaos.

§

Steve sat and stared at the textured ceiling above, his eyes tracing shapes in the plaster. He wanted to do anything he could to distract himself from that man lying in the bed beside him. Every time he looked at Javier he felt nauseous, and then he felt angry. He wanted to hunt down Velasco and shoot him between the eyes for what he’d done to his partner. He was pulled from his reverie by alarm bells blaring. He looked to the monitor beside him and saw a single line. His stomach dropped as Trujillo entered.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Get a doctor Steve screamed.’ grabbing Javi’s shoulders and shaking him ‘Javi don’t do this brother.’ He pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Hands pulled him away. Leading him into the corner so that the doctors and nurses could work. One nurse lowered his bed so he was flat whilst another unhooked his vent and attached a Ambu bag to it, manually pumping air into his dormant lungs. Another nurse wheeled in a defibrillator, the site of it making Steve’s knees go weak and he grabbed the wall for support. He heard a gasp and his eyes travelled to his wife who was stood in the doorway, mouth agape. He heard the doctor shout something and his head flicked back to his partner, hand desperately trying to keep him on his feet as he watched Javi’s body arch off of the bed. The line remained flat and Steve’s legs gave up completely, sobbing on the floor as they shocked his partner again. Connie remained in the doorway, coffee cups still in hand as she watched the horror unfold in front of her. The doctor continued to work on the agent, switching to CPR when the paddles did nothing. Tears streamed down Connie’s face as she watched his body rock with each compression, his arms flailing limply at his sides. The line on the screen started to jump as Javier’s heartbeat once more and Steve was sick, grabbing the bin beside him as he emptied the contents of his stomach into it. Connie sank to her husband’s side, placing the cups on the floor she pulled his weeping form into an embrace. She rested her chin on his head as she watched them hook Javi back up to the machine that was keeping him alive, a nurse pulling the bed back up again. The doctor and nurses left the room, leaving the couple alone. Connie helped her husband stand, grabbing the cups from the floor as he made his way back to his chair. She handed him the coffee before making her way around to the other chair opposite, her hands shaking as she put the still-hot liquid down on the side table beside her. The soft click of the ventilator pushing air into Peña’s lungs seemed to echo in the small room. She watched him for what felt like hours, his eyes still beneath their lids. Her heart shuddered in her chest as the weight of the situation hit her like a wave, knocking the air out of her lungs and leaving he breathless.

‘He’s not gonna make it is he.’

The statement took Connie by surprise. She looked up at Steve with wide, tear-filled eyes and sobbed, unable to bring herself to speak. She looked back at Javier, taking his pale hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. After a short while, she looked at her husband again who was resting his fist against his lips, trying to breathe through the emotions that plagued him.

‘We have to have hope.’ she said finally, wiping away her tears with the back of her free hand ‘I’ve seen people come back from worse than this.’

‘You’ve seen people die from less.’

Connie looked at him severely, unsure of how to respond to her husband. He looked so defeated and it was hard not give up also. She knew that Javi’s chances weren’t good. He’d had a bullet tear a hole through him, ripping his insides to pieces. She decided to remain silent. They sat and watched Javier for some hours, neither saying a word to the other. Connie slipped out after a while to call her sister and update her on what was happening, sobbing down the phone as her emotions got the better of her. She slipped into the bathroom in order to straighten herself up before returning to the room, Steve glancing up at her as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Sitting down in her seat opposite Steve she resumed watching Javi, taking in a deep shaky breath as she fought to keep her emotions at bay.

‘How is your sister?’ Asked Steve, breaking the silence between them.

‘She’s fine.’ she replied, her eyes glancing at him before returning to Javier ‘Olivia is being a delight apparently. Probably doesn’t even realise I’ve gone.’

‘I’m sure she does.’ Steve said, a small smile crossing his lips.

They returned to silence. She could feel the tension in the air building as time went on. Could they really continue to do this? Sit and watch Peña die before their very eyes? Her stomach twisted in knots as she thought about it, her eyes fixed on the tube between the man's lips as her mind played out worst-case scenarios. She shook her head and forced herself to look elsewhere, her gaze drifting to her husband who was watching her with probing eyes. She returned his gaze, eyes prickling with new tears as her lips parted to speak but the words escaped her. Steve just gave her a weak nod before standing up and leaving, Connie watching him sadly as he disappeared from view.

§

Steve walked out of the main entrance and sparked up a cigarette, watching the bustle of people entering and leaving as he took in a long drag. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Trujillo pacing in a small garden just off to Murphy’s left. He studied him, taking in the man’s wild eyes and nervous expression. Steve suspected that the man was hiding something but at that moment it didn’t matter, what mattered was Javi’s survival. Trujillo’s eyes caught his and the two men stared at each other for a short while, Steve being the one to break it by looking down as he took another drag from his cigarette. An ambulance came screaming up to the entrance, doctors and nurses sprinting out the sliding doors as a gurney was pulled out from the back of the vehicle and whisked inside. Steve suddenly found himself thinking about how that had been Javier. He imagined him being hurried in, his clothes covered in blood as paramedics fought to keep his blood inside his body. The agent stumbled backwards as he blindly sought the wall for support, emptying his stomach into a nearby bush and continuing to heave long after it was emptied. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to his left to see Trujillo watching him with concern. He gave the man a nod in thanks before turning so that his back was leant against the wall, his chest heaving as he fought the images that plagued his mind. He looked back at the young cop and saw that the concern had been replaced by another expression.

‘Peña?’ he asked.

‘Stable.’ replied Steve as he pulled out a new cigarette and lit it.

Trujillo’s face relaxed and his shoulders dropped, letting out the breath he’d been holding as he took a few wobbly steps back and copied the agent by leaning on the wall. They said nothing else to each other. Steve finished his smoke and left, giving the man a nod and making his way back through the automatic doors. He decided to grab a coffee on his way, glad of the caffeine as he walked back through the wide hallways towards Javi’s room.

§ 

Connie was glad of the time alone. Allowing her tears to fall freely as she held onto Javier’s hand for dear life.

‘You need to fight Javi.’ she said, her voice shaking ‘I can only sleep at night because I know Steve has you to look out for him. You have to live.’

Javier remained still. The soft click of his ventilator and the beep of the heart monitor deafeningly loud. Connie stood from her chair and perched herself on the edge of his bed, lifting his limp hand to her lips as she sobbed. She moved herself so that she was laying down beside him, holding his hand with her left and laying on her right. She studied him closely, noticing that there was some stubble growing through. Her eyes travelled to his, his long lashes casting shadows over his high cheekbones. The door swung open causing Connie to jump, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed as she went to stand.

‘It’s okay.’ he said raising his hand to stop her ‘No need to move on my account.’

Connie gave him a small smile, watching him as the man went about accessing Javier’s vitals and meds. She was impressed by how good the man’s English was, relieved that she didn’t have to find someone to explain what he would tell her about Javier’s condition.

‘How is he doing?’ she asked as she continued to watch the man closely.

‘Good.’ he said as the scribbled something down on his charts.

‘Whilst it’s just us.’ she started as she turned her head to look a Javier ‘What are his chances? I’m an ER nurse and I know they aren’t great but I want you to be straight with me.’

‘Honestly?’ Connie nodded as the doctor gave her a sideways glance ‘I am amazed he has made it this far. He suffered severe internal damage. We’ve done all we can to repair his lung and everything else but the odds are not in his favour. We will continue to do all we can for him but you need to prepare yourself, Mrs Peña.’

‘Murphy.’

‘Sorry?’

‘I’m Mrs Murphy, not Peña.’ she replied, her cheeks flushing a little at the doctor's assumption ‘He’s my husband's partner, but we are also close friends.’

‘My apologies.’ he said as he placed the charts back at the end of the bed ‘A nurse will be by in a bit to check his dressings and replenish his meds.’ he finished before leaving, giving Steve a nod as the agent shuffled past him.

He turned his head and looked at Connie. Noticing that her eyes were red with fresh tears and his heart dropped as he stepped into the room and towards his chair. Placing the coffees down he looked at Javi and then back at his wife.

‘What is it?’ he asked.

Connie broke down, her body shaking as it was racked with sobs. Steve sprinted round the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing the top of her head as he rocked her gently. He held her there for a while, riding out the tears before she finally relaxed a little and looked up at him.

‘He’s dying Steve.’ was all she said before fresh tears slipped down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Hit some serious writer's block with this one. Hope you enjoy it!

A week passed and Javier did not wake. Connie and Steve slept very little, neither of them wanting to take their eyes off of him in case he slipped away. The longer he remained in this coma the more they worried they became. Connie sat watching him as she had every day, his mechanical breathing making her stomach twist in knots. Standing from her seat she started to rearrange the pillows beneath his head, wincing at the heat that radiated from his skin when her fingers grazed his forehead. Looking more closely she noticed a layer of sweat on his brow and she cursed under her breath.

‘What is it baby.’ asked Steve upon hearing his wife.

‘He’s got a fever.’ she replied, stroking away wispy bits of hair that stuck to his fevered skin ‘He must have an infection.’

‘Shit. I’ll fetch a doctor.’ he said, leaping up from his seat and dashing out the door.

Connie focused her attention on the agent, pulling the blanket down to reveal stained dressings which all but confirmed her theory.

‘Oh Javi.’ she said softly, stroking his stubbled cheek with her thumb ‘You need to keep fighting.’

A doctor walked in with Steve and a nurse hot on his heels, the medical team getting to work inspecting his wounds.

‘I need to perform a small procedure to remove the infected tissue. I will get a nurse to fetch you once we have finished.’ said the doctor, turning his head to look at the couple.

Neither argued, nodding at him they walked out and headed to the small kitchen that Connie had found. Steve sat at the round table, sifting through the fanned magazines as Connie poured them both a coffee, tears slipping down her flushed cheeks. She wiped them with her sleeve and grabbed the mugs. Sitting down at the table with Steve she handed him one of the coffees then held onto her own with both hands, resting her top lip on the rim as she blew on the contents.

‘What does this mean?’ asked Steve.

‘What do you mean?’ Asked Connie, confusion filling her features.

‘For Javi.’ he replied ‘He was getting better and now he’s…’

‘Steve he wasn’t getting better.’ she interrupted ‘He just wasn't getting any worse. I don’t know what this means… He really didn’t need a set back like this. We just have to hope that he’ll respond well to the antibiotics.’

Steve opened his mouth to speak but was met with nothing, his words escaping him as the severity of his wife’s own hit him. Sipping her coffee she stared at some child drawings that were stuck to the wall, a small smile crossing her lips at the innocence of them. She missed Olivia. Never had she imagined that agreeing to come to Columbia would end in her adopting a child but she hadn’t regretted it for a moment. She loved her as if she was her own flesh and blood and a small pang of guilt hit her as she thought about how she wasn’t with her. Her husband needed her though and so did Javier, shaking the thoughts from her mind she went back to sipping her coffee. Steve watched his wife, his stomach twisting in knots as he thought about what she had said. He worried about what this meant for Javier now. The two of them had grown close whilst working together. They’d had their differences and Javi had made decisions that Steve hadn’t necessarily agreed with but when it had come down to it, they both wanted the same thing. Kill Escobar. Peña was his brother and he didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t make it. A nurse fetched them a little while later. Leading them back into the room, Javier was laying there as he had been before but the covers only covered his legs now and his body shivered. Steve sat down in his seat and Connie walked to hers, holding Javi’s hand and giving it a squeeze before sitting back down and leaning back into her chair. The doctor came in a short time later, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders he gave them a serious look as he opened his mouth to speak.

‘I am not going to sugar coat it for you.’ he started, his eyes flitting between them as he spoke ‘This infection is really not helping his chances. He’s already so weak so expecting him to fight off infection too is a huge ask. You both to prepare yourselves.’

Connie’s stomach dropped. She knew that was likely the case but hearing it out loud still shocked her, her eyes shifting to Javier’s pain-stricken face. She wished she could take his suffering away, make things all better but she couldn’t. She looked at Steve who was staring at his partner with wide, bloodshot eyes and she felt herself cracking.

‘What are his chances doc.’ said Steve, his voice wobbling as he spoke ‘Be straight up with me.’

‘It’s hard to say.’ he started, thinking carefully about his next words ‘The next 48 hours will make things clearer.’

Steve nodded, knowing he wasn’t going to get anything better than that. The doctor then left, leaving the couple to ponder his works in torturous silence.

§

Connie could say that she had been genuinely scared a handful of times in her life. The day she’d gotten married, and the day that she’d walked into their apartment to find it ransacked and the cat dead. A further 2 days had passed. Javier’s fever still raged and his vitals seemed to get weaker and weaker by the hour. Connie was terrified. She’d protected Steve as much as she could be she knew now that Javier’s situation was dire, he was slipping and fast and he was unlikely to last much longer. The agents skin was unbearably hot to the touch, his body shivering despite his comatose state.

‘I’m going for a smoke.’ stated Steve as he stood from his chair and pulled his cigarettes out of his coat pocket.

Connie nodded at him and watched as he left through the door. Now she was alone she could feel her emotions start to spill, tears trailing down her cheeks as she sat forward in her chair and took Javier’s hand.

‘I have no idea if you can hear me.’ she started, wiping her tears with her sleeve ‘You need to start fighting now Javi. I’m scared. I’m scared of how Steve will cope with losing you.’ She paused, her eyes drifting up to his face ‘I don’t want to lose you.’ she admitted.

She affectionately rubbed the top of Javier’s hand with her thumb, the heat coming off of him making her wince inwardly. She said a silent prayer, knowing that was all that she or Steve could do now. She jumped at a sudden pressure on her hand, looking down to see Javi’s own hand squeezing hers.

‘Javi?’ She asked as she stood, placing her hand on his brow ‘Javier can you hear me?’

His eyes danced beneath their lids, his heart rate speeding up as he started to choke on the tube down his throat. Connie tried to soothe him as she pressed the button for help, her heart racing as his eyes flung open and his expression turned to one of pure panic.

‘Javier its Connie.’ she said, placing her hands on either side of his face ‘You’re on a ventilator but I’ve called for the doctor. I need you to calm down for me okay?’

He relaxed to her touch but the fear didn’t leave his face. His brows knitted together as their eyes lock, Connie smiling at him as she stroked his cheek. The doctor came flying in, nurses pulling Connie away so they could work. She watched as the doctor spoke to Javier, a nurse holding his hand as the tube was pulled out. The agent lay there and coughed, his coughing turning to gasping as he fought to regain control of his breathing. Another nurse entered the room with a cup filled with ice chips, placing it on the side table and giving Connie a small smile before leaving again. The doctor approached her, giving her a small smile.

‘He’s breathing on his own which is positive.’ he started ‘It’s a step in the right direction but he’s still suffering from the infection and not responding well to the antibiotics. He’s not out of the woods yet.’ he finished as Cara gave him a grim nod.

Eventually,, everyone started to file out leaving Connie stood beside the agent, his fevered eyes staring up at her as he fought the haze that filled his mind. Connie could see him drifting, placing her hand on his shoulder she gave it a gentle squeeze.

‘Sleep Javi.’ She said softly, stroking the fever stuck hair from his face ‘You need your rest.’

She didn’t have to tell him twice. His eyes fluttered shut as exhaustion devoured him, drifting off into a fevered sleep.

§

Steve has returned a little while later. He’d smoked through most of his packet, the stress finally taking its toll on his nerves. He’d been elated to find that Javier had woken up. Pulling his wife into a strong embrace as he wept with joy. Javier still shivered as the fever continued to plague him. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and collected on the nasal cannula that was looped around his nose and cheeks. Connie mopped it up with the cloth that a nurse had kindly left, her eyes drifting to her husband who watched her work. Putting the cloth down again she sat in her seat and watched the feverish agent sleep, hoping that rest would help him fight off the infection in his blood.

§

‘Connie.’

She was dragged from her slumber by a small voice and a sudden pressure on her hand. Waking with a start she sat up and looked at Javier. He was watching her through hooded eyes, lips slightly parted and breathing a little laboured. She sat on the edge of his bed and leaned towards him, still holding his hand.

‘Hey.’ she said softly, aware that Steve was still sleeping.

‘W… water.’ Javier stuttered as his eyes fluttered closed for a moment before opening again.

Connie grabbed the cup of ice chips from the table and brought one to his lips. Javier accepted it graciously and closed his eyes as the ice coated his mouth and soothed his throat.

‘Another?’ Asked asked, smiling as the agent nodded.

‘Thank you.’ he whispered as deep brown eyes settled on her blue ones again.

‘You’re welcome.’ she replied, placing the cup down and resting her hand on his brow.

‘I think your fever’s dropped a little.’ she stated, a genuine smile crossing her lips.

He was already drifting off again, his eyes fluttering open and shut as he fought to stay awake. Connie slipped off the bed and sat back down in her chair, his eyes following her before finally closing again, allowing sleep to take hold.

§

‘His fever has broken.’ stated the doctor, eliciting sighs of relief from Steve and Connie ‘I think he’s going to make a full recovery.’

‘Thank you.’ said Connie as she gave the doctor a nod and looked at her husband.

The doctor and nurses left and Steve and Connie slumped in their chairs as they breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, the worst was behind them. A little over a week ago they were told that he would likely die, but against the odds Javier was going to make it. Connie remained for a few more days, not wanting to leave till she was happy that Javi was going to be okay. The day Javier was allowed to leave Steve drove him back to the base and did what he could to make his partner comfortable.

‘Ahh stop mothering me.’ he grumbled from the sofa bed, his top half leaning against the cushioned back.

‘The doc said you need to rest and that's what you’re going to do,’ Steve smirked as he handed his partner a glass of water.

‘No whisky?’

‘Don’t push it.’ Steve laughed, Javier, joining in as he beamed. 


End file.
